Fandom Galore
by XxDoubleTroublexX
Summary: Multi-Fandom School life AU in which incorparates all of our favourite characters from just about anything we are a fan of. We do not know how many different animes/shows/books/movies we will use but for now it is mostly anime. Some chapters are T and others are M... but it's mostly M. Also there will be some Male X Male don't like don't read :) simple!
1. Chapter 1

**Gemini: Yo, Gemini here, with our first fic...yes i mean us meaning there is two of us here**

**Leo: Hey, so we are not just your regular fans because ...who actually acts normal in fandoms now a day**

**Gemini: I completely agree we all have our little...quirks ;) ...we just decide to write ours down**

**Leo: this is basically just a LOT of ships and I shall say this now DO NOT JUDGE OUR SHIPS, U CAN SHIP YOUR OWN WE ARE NOT TELLING YOU TO LIKE THIS SHIPS THESE ARE JUST ONES THAT WE LIKE**

**Gemini: just like she said, well anyways lets get on with the show. don't forget to write us a review and give feedback!**

* * *

"I am your School president" said the tall man with the purple hair "I am Sinbad, and this," points to his left "is my secretary Sharrkan and this" points to his right "is my vice president Jafar."

Aladdin, and Alibaba were gaping at Sinbad, his intensity, he was able to cease all the chattering of students within a second.

Looking around they were many different people, a man with bright orange hair, another with bright blue, one was half naked who was fighting with a boy with pink hair who wore a scarf in mid-summer, one kid with a straw hat who was on the shoulders of a man with green hair who carried three swords and so many more. They knew this school was for people of "different" talents but Aladdin had no idea on the amount of people he would meet.

Sinbad's voice was once again audible "You are all dismissed please make your way to your homeroom"

Low muttering and groans were heard all around as students one by one slowly left the auditorium

"Hmm, let's see, class 1A, Alibaba what class are you in" Aladdin said, looking up to his blond haired companion

"I'm in 1B, sorry looks like we will be separate for a little while, I'll see you at lunch though" and with that Alibaba left towards his classroom

Inside 1A, Alibaba saw many of the people he saw in the auditorium, the boy with orange hair, the one with the straw hat and some he didn't see before, a boy wearing a orange jumpsuit, a boy with blond hair who was almost as short as him , another boy equally as short with an eye-patch, and one with odd white hair.

Aladdin took a seat beside the blond haired boy, oddly he reminded him a bit of Alibaba. "Hi, my name is Aladdin, nice to meet you"

"Hey, my name is Edward Elric" the boy said taking out one of his hands to shake Aladdin's. Aladdin however noticed his metal arm in which he was trying to hide "How come you..." Aladdin started but he was interrupted by a teacher opening the door.

He held a smile while saying "Hello my name is Teuchi sensei, nice to meet you all, i hope we have a wonderful year together"

Just then, the boy with the orange jumpsuit jumped up and stated "Teuchi, you are no longer working at the ramen place. but your ramen is the BEST!" Everyone started laughing at the boy's outburst while Teuchi stated "I'm still working there feel free to come anytime Naruto"

Aladdin payed attention throughout the class, even though he didn't understand most of it, he did skip 2 grades but the other people in class were either sleeping or glaring at either the clock or the window.

-bell rings-

"Everyone feel free to go to lunch" Sensei says as he starts to pack up

The boy with the straw hat already runs out of the door before having the chance to pack up and the rest started to wake up from their naps.

Aladdin happy that he will see Alibaba starts to pack quickly and runs out the door. On the way, he bumps into another student.

"Sworrie, I wasn't looking" Aladdin states while rubbing his head, when he looks up he meets a glare. The man was terrifying in Aladdins eyes, his sole opposite if one could say. He had long black hair tied in a braid as well as red eyes with the intent of murdering anyone in his way. "It's okay Chibi, how about you make it up to me, follow me for a little bit" He says while grabbing onto Aladdin arm leading him into another room.

* * *

**Gemini: oh yes i forgot to say we take turns on writing each chapter so please excuse writing style changes**

**Leo: Mwhaha I'm on the next chapter, we are gonna start to have some fun :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leo: we already wrote some of this that's why we have chapter 2/3 so quickly**

**Gemini: so you can read all of this stuff with us...we had no where else to put it**

**Leo: Please enjoy chap 2, CAUSE IT'S GONNA GET FEISTY! as usual, reviews are welcome!**

* * *

The dark-haired man led Aladdin into an empty classroom and threw him against the wall.

"Wha-" Aladdin began to ask when he was silenced by a pair of strong hands that gripped his shoulders.

"I know who you are, Magi." the man said, his face inches from Aladdin's, "I cannot believe that you would forget my face so soon. This time maybe we should get better _acquainted_with each other." As he said this he flashed a mischievous grin and brought his knee up to nudge him in his groin.

"I..." Aladdin tried to recall the face of this man who claimed to know him, but it was hard to think while being held in such an embarrassing position and those intense red eyes were so close. Suddenly a tiny black bird flashed before his eyes and Aladdin gasped in realization, "J...JUDAL!" he exclaimed.

Judal's face softened to a smile. Aladdin hesitantly raised his arms and caressed the man's face, he closed his eyes and brought his forehead up to meet his. Yes, this chill that runs down his spine and the sudden goosebumps... it's definitely him.

Aladdin was an orphan, he didn't know where he came from or who his true parents where. He had been raised in a modest little orphanage by the gentle caretaker Ugo after someone had left him on its steps. Even though Ugo had been kind to him, the other children stayed away from him because he had a strange power that summoned tiny glowing birds to his side whenever he felt intense emotion. Everyone considered him a freak and a bad omen, although Ugo tried to protect him whenever he can, Aladdin was still constantly bullied. Five years ago, he meet Judal, a tall and scary looking boy who was 3 years older than him. Judal barely spoke, and frightened Aladdin terribly, he would constantly make fun of his height and push him around. The other children didn't get near him either, with his flaming red eyes and pushy attitude. But their fear of Judal mostly developed because he, like Aladdin, also possessed the ability of summoning birds to his side. Judals birds were black, unlike the glowing white of Aladdin's, and he had more control over his birds. Despite his fear, Aladdin tried to approach Judal many times in hopes of knowing more about this power and who he was. At first, Judal remained distant and intimidating, but slowly warmed up to the pipsqueak and told him all he knew about their origins. They carried the blood of Magi, an advanced type of magicians, allowing them to preform complicated magic with ease. This power had cause them to be hunted all their life so many parents decided to have their children Blend in with the rest of humanity to protect them. Together, they secretly learnt magic from the old books in the library and spent countless intimate moments in their dorm or on the roof watching the stars. A year later, they left the orphanage and parted ways in search of more magical spells and history on their race.

"It's been so long Aladdin..." Judal whispered, his cool breath sending another shiver through Aladdin's body.

"Mmm.." he could only reply, indulging in his presence.

"Oh how I've missed you... and the pain you inflict upon me..."

At these words Aladdin's mind went blank, all those years of pent-up craving, missing and longing finally breaking his self-control. Their lips met and this time it was Judal's turn to be thrown to the ground, with a flick of his finger the blinds were down and a faint "click" from the door echoed in the empty halls...

The air around the pair was humid, their garments were now cast aside, hands were running over each other's body as their mouths locked together. Bodies grinding against each other, Judal moved lower down licking and biting along the way causing Aladdin to groan and shiver.

"You've grown" commented Judal as he reached Aladdin's groin, and started to stroke him up and down.

Aladdin flushed when he realized what Judal had meant by that, "Ahh! Stop it! it's embarrassing!" Aladdin tried wiggle out of his grasp, this was the first time Judal had used his hands on him and the feeling was something he had never felt before. But Judal made efficient work with his hands and eventually his tongue and Aladdin couldn't do anything but lean back and moan with pleasure.

"You forgot me, after just 4 years" Judal stated with a evil grin on his face, "i have to punish you a bit..."

Soon the two were tangled together on the floor of the empty classroom, gasping and panting and gave not a care to the world outside.

000

Alibaba was sitting alone in the cafeteria wondering what the hell is taking Aladdin so long. His eyes flickered from table to table searching for his companion. There was a straw hated boy gulping down a huge heap of meat, a dark-haired woman in the back downing an entire barrel of... was that, beer? Another strange blond guy eating poptarts and smashing his cup on the ground screaming "ANOTHER!" He was suddenly greeted loudly by an orange haired woman with the biggest boobs he had ever seen in his life.

"HIIIIIII! Do you mind if it sit here? All the other tables are taken." she said with a grin on her face.

"Um.. ugh.. y..yea! Sure Sure! Do sit down! By all means!" he shuddered out, he admitted that that wasn't as smooth as he would have liked it to be since he was caught by the size of her-.. well, she was very attractive..

"My name is Orihime Inoue, nice to meet you!" She said with her free arm extended, in the other she clutched a gigantic sandwich filled with... unidentifiable things.

Alibaba put on his "Lady killer" face and grasped her hand, "The pleasure's all mine, Darl-" his flirtatious attempt was interrupted by a karate chop to the back of his head.

"DO NOT attempt to flirt with Orihime! You are not worthy!" a scary looking girl with spiky black hair said behind him. She then took a seat beside Orihime.

"Tatsuki-san! Be nice!" scolded Orihime, she then turned to Alibaba with concern, "Are you okay?"

"Yea Yea, I'm fine" he replied while rubbing his head. 'Ouch!" he thought to himself, 'i guess she's off-limits...'

After lunch, Orihime made her way back to class and took her seat beside the little boy with the turban who now looked slightly flushed, she wonder if he had a fever. Right before class started, the Secretary Sharrkan walked in and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey there, pretty lady!" he said with a grin, "Don't worry, I'm just here to pass a message. There's some pale emo kid with running mascara outside in the school yard who wants to see you. I'd be careful if i were you, he looked pretty scar-"

Orihime was out the door before he had finished talking, 'it couldn't be him..' she thought, but the slight possibly that it might be _him_ standing out there waiting for her brought her to a run. She burst out the front doors and saw a tall figure leaning against the big oak tree in the yard. Even hidden in the shadows his hair and posture was unmistakable, the way he almost lazily stood there carefree with his hands in his pockets made it seem like he'd never left.

Tears of joy and disbelief welled up in her eyes as she ran to his side "I thought you dead!"

* * *

**Gemini: I'm just wondering who else ships Judala**, (like me)

**Leo: Or Ulquihime like me ;)**

**Gemini: chapter 3 is all me...i just cant really write intense stuff like Leo but i tried :\**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gemini: ehehe Chapter 3 like Leo said we did this a while ago so we probably won't update as quick as this**

**Leo: Yes yes we are sorry for any inconvenience **

**Gemini: well now let's get on with the story. reviews are welcome!**

* * *

Orihime glomps the scary looking kid until the point where they both fall onto the ground her tears getting in the way of normal speech "Ulquiorra, I twought you 'ere dwead" she stated again

Ulquiorra pats Orihime on the head slightly stating in a monotone voice "Women, get off of me, I've only been gone for a year nothing more"

Orihime looks up eyes already puffed red from crying "BAKA! i twold you...sniff...my name is Orihime not women" she hits his head lightly with no meaning of hate and went back in her previous position, being as close to Ulquiorra as possible.

Ulquiorra pats her head slightly changing into a softer expression which other people would not notice "I'm sorry, but it's all over, you don't have to worry about anything anymore. I'll always be with you... Orihime

In the past Ulquiorra was part of a gang organization also known as the arrancar, their sole goal was to exterminate all of the Shinigami, an opposing gang that held an opposing view. Ulquiorra was one of the best, he was known as the "Heartless killer" he could take anyone's life anytime and anywhere. Truthfully Orihime was also captured by Ulquiorra in order to have an upper hand in their final battle. However during the time they were together, she fell in love with him, his careful touches, he slight compliments and even his overprotective attitude.

"How did you survive, I saw you die" Orihime said still in tears

"Your friend Ichigo saved me, after you left he brought me to the hospital" Ulquiorra stated

"Thank goodness" she said "Are you hurt, any scars, why did you leave me for a year"

"Only one, and I had my reasons" Ulquiorra said as he slowly started to take off his plain black shirt

Orihime, though seeing this scene many times before still gapes at the beauty of Ulquiorra, his chest, his pale white skin, everything about him was just beautiful, though now in the center of his chest held a deep scar right near his heart

Orihime blushes and runs her fingers down the scar gently making sure she does not cause any harm to the delicate skin, slight sadness painted her face

"It's so big, it must've hurt a lot" she said

Ulquiorra looked at Orihime in the eyes once again "It's fine wo-Orihime, it's in the past now, also I think that you should get off me"

Orihime looks at the position they are in at this moment, Orihime was fully on top of Ulquiorra knees on either side of his body with her hand still on the area in which a scar is shown. She blushes furiously and turns away getting ready to get off Ulquiorra but he takes her arm.

"If anything it should be like this" he says and flips the positions." Orihime is now completely under Ulquiorra her hand held directly above her head.

"Ehh, Ulquiorra, umm,... please...get off me" she stutters

He looks at her again "No" he says

He plants a hard kiss on Orihime's mouth, her mouth opens full of surprise. Using this opportunity he places his tongue inside her mouth traveling around her mouth, searching every space and crevice. She moans slightly into the kiss as he continues his actions.

He looks up into her eyes again, they were slightly closed and watery, but it contained a look full of lust for more actions to be done.

"U..ulquiorra" she mutters breathlessly

Ulquiorra continues to look at her with a blank expression and decided to continue his previous actions. His hand travels into her uniform, brushing past the small of her back, getting a slight reaction from Orihime. Her hair becoming tangled and spread out across the grass in which they laid. His mouth was brought near her ear, his hot breath against her ear moving slowly down towards her neck. And he bites down on her next leaving a small mark in its place.

"You are mine Orihime, no one else shall ever take you" He whispers into her ear and starts to get off of her.

"ULQUIORRA!" she blushes as she sits up again "you know...I love you." She kisses him on the lips surprising Ulquiorra as he starts to blush slightly."Ehehe let's go back to class" still blushing from her previous actions. Ulquiorra dresses again and takes Orihime's hand and walks back into the school without saying anything more.

On the way to class the couple passes by Alibaba, "Damn she was taken" he thought. The couple also passed by Sharrkan, the secretary of the student council who thought the same thing as Alibaba. "Well, I guess that another girl off the list, Yamuraiha will DEFINITELY never be on the list, she is just horrible." He stated a little bit too loud getting a hit in the head by Yamuraiha leaving a large bump on his head "You're fault for talking too loudly baka." and left on her way to class.

Sharrkan rubbing the back of his head continued his way to the student council room. Third period for him was a spare and he really had nothing to do so he usually slept inside where no one could bug him.

When he entered the room it was unusually dark, before whenever he went to take a nap all the lights would be on, Ja'far is a little scared of the dark, thats what Sinbad told him at least. He heard a slight murmur in the darkness. "Sharrkan is that you? ...um it's Sinbad, I'm in a bit of a situation...I...have..no uniform and kind of naked at the moment." he stated bluntly. Sharrkan's face dropped in disbelief, if there was such thing as a facepalm through his face, he would be doing this at the moment. "Oh yea" Sinbad started again "Ja'far is kinda in his own situation in the other corner..."

Sharrkan looked in the corner seeing Ja'far sulking, he was fully clothed however he was in a cosplay as a white kitty cat...

* * *

**Gemini: AHAHAHA I'm sorry i just had to...like look at that oppurtunity just perfect**

**Leo: MWHAHAHAHA :) i know three of them in a room and 1 is naked while an other is in a cat suit...im going to have some fun in the next chapter since Sharrkan wears his clothes like a whore anyway**

**Gemini: i kinda regret what i did...just a little :)**

**Leo: you shouldn't be, cause i'll be having too much fun... :D**


End file.
